


A nice conversation without sound

by ThatOneGayGuy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coffeeshop setting, College Student Logan, Deaf Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, Homeless Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Homeless Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGayGuy/pseuds/ThatOneGayGuy
Summary: Logan catches up with Roman and Virgil
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	A nice conversation without sound

"So, Lo, tell me how you're doing at school." Virgil signed. Logan held on to the warm cup of coffee in his hands for a moment longer before letting go to sign back.  
"It's going okay, tests are coming up and I'm stressed." Virgil nodded.  
Roman sat down next to Virgil with some pastries. Virgil's stomach started rumbling.  
"You're hungry." Roman signed.  
"How do you know?"  
"Your stomach rumbled." Logan responded.  
"Right, sound, you guys can hear."  
"Do you want some of my pastries?" Roman asked, sliding a cinnamon bun in front of him.  
"What about you, aren't you hungry too?"  
"I can also buy you some food. That way Roman doesn't have to give away his," Logan signed.  
Virgil turned around in his seat and looked at the menu board above the counter.  
Virgil turned back around and signed "I don't want to cost you money."  
"I make enough money as a tutor. I can afford it."  
Virgil chewed on his lip, an unsure look on his face.  
"Please, I insist."  
"Fine," Virgil signed back.  
They both stood up and walked to the counter where Virgil pointed at a few things in the display case.  
"Anything else?" The barista asked as they collected the pastries.  
Logan tapped Virgil's shoulder softly and signed "do you want something to drink too?"  
"Isn't that a but much?"  
"Please, I insist."  
"A hot chocolate." Virgil signed after a moment.  
"One hot chocolate as well please." Logan said to the barista.  
"Okay, that'll be nine dollars and fifty cents." They said while they typed the order in on their monitor. "Can I get a name with that?"  
"Logan will do."  
Virgil grabbed the pastries set down on the counter and carried them to the table where Roman was still sitting while Logan paid for them.

When Logan sat down again he turned to Roman.  
"How is the shelter?" Logan asked.  
"It's nice, Patton has been treating us well, we are really lucky he found us," he signed back. Virgil nodded, more focused on eating but paying half attention to the conversation.  
"That's good, I'm glad you have a roof over your heads."  
"For now, you never know when we get kicked out on the streets again," Virgil added.  
"Patton is nice, he wouldn't," Roman defended the shelter owner, Virgil still looked sceptical.  
"I have offered in the past but you can always stay at my place."  
"Logan, you live in a college dorm," Roman responded.  
"I have a couch and currently no roommate, that's technically space for two people."  
"Technically," Virgil repeated, "meaning not really."  
"I could move."  
"We would never ask that of you," Roman signed.  
"If you have a place to stay you could more easily get a job, you'd be able to get back on your feet again."  
"Still, we'd be asking a lot from you," Virgil signed, finally done inhaling his food and able to dedicate the use of his hands to talking.  
"We have been friends since elementary, you two have helped me out plenty of times."  
"Like what?" Roman asked.  
"When my parents kicked me out of the house you two practically fought for the right to let me stay at your houses. You used what little money you had to help me get into college."  
"Okay okay, we get it. Still, wouldn't we be too much of a burden with your lessons and your tutoring and your studying?" Virgil asked.  
"You wouldn't bother me at all, I'm gone for most of the day anyways because of exactly that."  
"Thanks Logan, we'll keep it in mind, but for now we're good staying with Patton at the shelter."

"It really is pleasant being able to communicate clearly while it's so noisy in here," Logan signed.  
"I get it, you can hear the background noise, no need to rub it in that I am deaf."  
"Even if you weren't, being able to bounce ideas off of Logan without others overhearing or interrupting is pleasant, I'm glad we can sign," Roman signed.  
"Well, I'm glad this thing that affects my entire life has been useful to you I guess."  
"Aww, come on Virge, don't be like that. We still love you for who you are."  
"Ew, feelings," Virgil signed, but he smiled softly while signing it.  
Logan got up from his chair and stretched, turning back to the others he signed "Well, it's nice to catch up again, I have to go back and study some more. I'll see you two next week."  
Roman also stood up and spread his arms wide, silently asking for a hug. Logan looked away but still hugged Roman. He looked back as he felt someone try to push their way into the middle, smiling down at Virgil who stubbornly pushed his way into the middle. Logan smiled, they had stayed together as a group through a lot, and if he had any choice they'd stay together for a lot longer.


End file.
